


Last Ride, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh and Donna go on a car ride with lasting consequences.





	Last Ride, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Last Ride**

**by:** Becca

**Character(s):** Josh,Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst,Drama   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** You all know the truth, I'm a penniless, obsessed fan and nothing more.  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna have a car ride with lasting consequences.  
**Spoiler:** A tragedy with a twist at the end.  
**Author's Note:** My first fic ever! 

Josh didn't recognize anything around him. Probably because there was nothing around him as far as he could see. Just a gray mist-like thing that covered everything. Suddenly, the memories flooded back to him. Where was Donna? Was he dead? 

_"I'm coming!"_  
Donna Moss took one last peek in the mirror before she opened the door. She looked great. The door opened to her boss and best friend, Josh Lyman.  
"Donnatella, you look amazing!"  
"As do you Joshua. Are we ready to go?"  
"Not quite yet. First you have to open this, a token of appreciation of your fine work." Josh produced a velvet box and gave it to Donna.  
"Josh you shouldn't have!" She opened the box to reveal a silver chain necklace. She turned around and let Josh put it on for her.  
  
  


Donna sat in the dark hospital room. The beeping of the machines sent a chill up the back of her neck. It reminded her too much of the last time she waited in a room like this one. Even though that time had a happy ending, those hours of waiting for Josh to wake up were the worst hours of her life. Nurses came in and out of the room regularly. They did their job, fluttering around Josh, poking him, reading the machines, writing stuff down on the clipboards they carried with them everywhere. They never even glanced at the woman holding the patient's hand. She looked at Josh's face. He looked calm. If only she could calm her nerves a little. "Hold on Josh." She whispered. 

  
_The rain poured down. Donna shifted in a feeble attempt to make herself more comfortable in the red dress that she was wearing. Dresses are not meant for long car rides._  
"Josh, I don't think that we were supposed to turn there."  
"Donna, calm down, I know where I'm going."  
"Josh if it wasn't for me you'd never know where you were going!"  
Josh had to chuckle at that one. She was right, he needed her more that she realized. He was hoping to maybe to show his appreciation by bringing her with him to the benefit tonight. There would be lots of famous people there, and he knew that Star-Struck Donna would want to meet them all.  
  


Donna sat, stroking Josh's hand and arm. She fingered the necklace around her neck. Slowly, she took it of and gave re-attached it around Josh's neck.  
"Donna?" His voice was weak, but slowly Josh was able to open his eyes.  
Donna put her hand to his cheek. "I'm here, Josh."'  
"Donna,.."  
"Josh, you are going to be alright."  
"Donna" Josh's eye's closed again as he drifted back into a peaceful sleep. 

  
_"Okay Josh, just admit it. We are lost."_  
"We are not lost, Donna."  
"Fine. Be that way. Miss the benefit. I don't care!"  
"Donna, I said..."  
Suddenly, a car crossed the yellow line into the wrong lane, and came head-on towards Josh and Donna's car.  
Josh swerved, but in the rain the wheels sled and the car headed directly into a large oak to the side of the car.  
"Donna!" Josh screamed. He tried to shield her from the impact, but he wasn't fast enough. The tree crushed the passenger side of the car, Donna included. _"No, Donna" Josh cried. He tried to get over to her, but there was too much wreckage in his way. Suddenly, he heard a horn and the screeching of breaks as an SUV sled into Josh's side of the car, causing Josh to lose consciousness._   
  


He was alright. He was awake. Josh was going to be okay. Now Donna could rest. Her work was finished here. She would always love Josh, and she was sad that she never got the chance to tell him. 

 

Josh drifted in and out of sleep for the next few days. It seemed that he woke up to a different face every time- Sam, the POTUS, CJ and Toby, Doctors, nurses, and his mother- but the face that he really longed for never showed. He always asked for Donna, but his requests were met with sad looks and the change of subject. This, of course, both confused and upset Josh. Donna was there when he first woke up, and he knew that Donna would never voluntarily leave him. When CJ was visiting Josh couldn't stand it anymore.  
"CJ, where is Donna?" CJ's eyes immediately dropped to the floor.  
"Josh, look, they gave you a blue robe this time. Good, green really wasn't your colour anyway..."  
"C.J, no. Don't do this again. Something is up and I want to know what it is. Donna was here when I first woke up, and I haven't seen her since. Where is she and what is going on?" CJ looked puzzled and sad.  
"Josh, we weren't supposed to tell you because the doctors didn't think that you were ready to handle the news. Donna was killed instantly by the impact during the car accident. You didn't see Donna here. She never was here." Josh's hand went up to finger the chain around his neck. 

Josh walked through the grass, weaving back and forth between tombstones. He walked the path that he had walked countless times over the past year. Like always, he clutched a large and colourful bouquet of flowers between his fingers. When he reached the stone, he kneeled down. "Donna. I know that you were there. Were you watching over me? Were you trying to protect me?" Tears flooded from his eyes. A soft wind cascaded over the grounds. "Thank you, Donna. Thank you."  



End file.
